Pandemonium
by George the Leprechaun
Summary: Remus Lupin POV. It starts off after Sirius had led Snape on and he found out about Remus being a werewolf. I am not too sure were it's headed, but it's going to be pretty long.
1. The Dream

A/N: I am so glad that you have enjoyed my other fic so much. While that one is in the process, I thought I'd also work on another one as well. This is my first Marauder's fan fiction, however, I have role played as Remus many a time. I hope you enjoy this fic. I'm not too sure where it is headed to, but it's going to be a bit depressing at times and hilarious at times. Enjoy!  
  
P a n d e m o n i u m  
  
Flashback  
  
He couldn't remember anything. Well, not really. The transformation had been especially terrible this time. It had been a blue moon and those weren't too much fun to transform under.  
  
Remus could faintly remember shouts and a lot of commotion. He had an odd idea that something had happened, but he brushed it off. It was probably a dream anyway.  
  
He awoke in the Hospital Wing, very weak and peaky (he was always peaky, though), yet cheerful all the same. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room to see where Madam Pomfey was. Soon enough, she came bustling out of a door, carrying a large amount of flasks and goblets.  
  
"Mr. Lupin! How are you fairing, dear?" she exclaimed as she set the glass objects on a tray.  
  
Remus beamed and replied, "A bit weak, but great all the same!"  
  
"Excellent!" said Pomfrey.  
  
"Um, Madame Pomfrey? Am I allowed to leave the Hospital Wing a bit earlier today?"  
  
"Oh, if you feel up to it, dear!"  
  
Remus laughed and slid out of the familiar bed, slowly and carefully, just like he always did.  
  
"Thank you!" he said as he left.  
  
In the corridors, he accidentally bumped into James and Peter who both looked rather grave. Remus smiled at them and walked towards them. They refused to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Hey Prongs, Wormtail! How-- Why does it look like someone has just stole all of your dungbombs?" asked Remus, trying to be funny.  
  
James sighed and said, "Moony... Come with us. This is serious..."  
  
Remus nodded, the smile melting off of his face and being replaced by a frown. The three boys headed into an empty classroom. James motioned for him to take a seat and Remus willingly did so. He was fatigued. He plopped down in a chair and waited for whatever James and Peter needed to tell him. He was sure that it was something stupid, like, 'Moony, we've gotten in a scrape and we need you to help us avoid detention! Please!'  
  
It seemed as if James were struggling with his words, but he finally managed, "Remus, last night- No, wait. Sirius had though that it would, err... be funny to um... egg Snape on. So... he told us this, okay! We, umm, don't have anything to do with this! Wormtail? You tell the rest."  
  
Peter nodded and continued, "Okay, well, he didn't necessarily tell Snape your secret. He just told him that if he prodded the Whomping Willow in a certain spot and followed the tunnel, he'd find out where we went every full moon. Well, Snape, being the prat that he is, did so. He saw you transform, but luckily-"  
  
"I jumped in there and saved his ass!" James exclaimed.  
  
There was a long, unearthly silence and then Remus broke into tears. It was the one thing that he feared more than the full moon, his friends betraying him.  
  
"Moony..." James said in a caring voice. He walked over to Remus and was stroking his back; He hugged him and patted him on the back.  
  
Remus cried on his shoulder and whispered, "James... How could he? Thank you for being there for me. You too, Wormtail."  
  
"We'll always be here for you, Moony. Always." James whispered. 


	2. A breath of relief

A/N: Hmm... I obviously don't own these characters! Don't play stupid. I know you're not. You can obviously read.  
  
I awoke with a start. What in God's name was that dream all about? Who were those people? They weren't my parents! I shivered. They were Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy. How... Lucius? Ugh... How'd I even get that idea? She's dating James! It was slightly odd that she hated his whole being until just this year... Oh the irony of it...  
  
I mused for a moment on the flashback part... Why had Sirius done that? He still hadn't apologized... But, I wasn't mad. Of course I'm extremely upset and a little depressed, but I could never be angry with any of my friends. I'm too passive.  
  
Sirius moaned in his sleep and turned his body towards me. He continued to snore. I thought that he looked hilarious whilst he was dreaming (probably of girls). I smiled, but then it faded as I thought of the events of three nights ago, again.  
  
I knew that he was extremely sorry. We were all normal around each other, but he seemed a bit... err... quiet around me. I guess one of my faults is that I like to be liked so I let things slide (like Sirius telling Snape my secret)... God, I have a feeling that that'll get me in trouble sooner or later.  
  
I glanced at the watch on James' wrist. It was seven o' clock. I decided to get dressed and go downstairs into the Great Hall. Besides, I couldn't get back to sleep. The other three would be down later. It was a Hogsmeade Saturday!  
  
Whoo! Last thing I wanted to do this week was see the bloody Shrieking Shack. But, hey, at least I could get some of that prize-winning chocolate that I so loved.  
  
As I was walking out of the boy's dormitory, I was attacked by a mass of red hair! Within two seconds, I realized that the mass of hair belonged to my mother—excuse me, Lily Evans.  
  
"Reeeeeeeemmmmmussss!" she exclaimed as she gave me a gigantic hug, like I was a human teddy bear.  
  
I gave into her, keeping a very perplexed look on my face the whole time. What in the world was she doing? I am sorry, but you do not mess with Remus Lupin's mind that early in the morning. Easily confused am I.  
  
I patted her on the head and asked, "What in the world are you doing?"  
  
She withdrew and answered, "Good morning, Remus!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and replied, "What did James do now that I need to cover up?"  
  
Lily looked a tad bemused, so I said, "Never mind. Lily, are you going to the Great Hall yet?"  
  
"Hmm... Yes. I'm, supposed to meet James and you boys there at eight, remember? We want to be first in line!"  
  
I nodded. "Of course I remember! Care to join me?"  
  
Lily said, "Of course, monsieur Lupin! Let me grab my purse and we can be off." She ran up into the dormitory, snatched her purse and came back.  
  
I smiled and we both set off for the Great Hall.  
  
When we entered the Great Hall, each table was about half-full, including the Staff Table. Everyone had the same sleepy expression on his or her faces, which gave the moment almost a comical atmosphere.  
  
And come to Lily and I, we are smiling wildly and giggling about the bemused expression on Peeves' face when his dungbombs exploded in his arms. I guess it was just one of those moments where you had to be there to actually comprehend the humor. I seem to have a lot of those and when I try to share them with others, they smile, nod kindly, pat me on the head, and ask me if I'm feeling all right.  
  
I, of course, received the usual sneers from the Slytherins, 'hello's from the Hufflepuffs, and warm regards from the Ravenclaws (if they even acknowledged my existence, that is). Lily and I took our seats at the Gryffindor table, next to Nymphandora Tonks, a pretty fourth year that preferred to be known by her surname only. Today her hair was bobbed under and black. She looked rather cute. As a metamorphous, she could change her appearance at her own will, which I consider to be awesome.  
  
"Hey there, Tonks!" I exclaimed as I examined her bright purple nail polish.  
  
"Yo, Remus! What's going on with ya?" she replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual. Excited for Hogsmeade?" I asked.  
  
Tonks nodded, swallowed the piece of rye toast that she shoved in her mouth and answered, "Yes, of course! I can't wait to hit Honeydukes and buy some more sugar quills. I'm running out of my stash from last year's sale. I hope I can swipe up another deal like that, again. Remind me to make a mental note of that, okay?"  
  
I reached for a goblet of pumpkin juice, took a sip and nearly spit it out on the girl across from me. Lily patted me on the back and asked, "What in Merlin's name is so funny?"  
  
I breathed in slowly and replied, "Haha! Make a NOTE to buy sugar QUILLS! NOTE! QUILLS! You write NOTES with QUILLS! Hahahaha--"  
  
I was cut short by a slap on the shoulder by someone behind me. I stopped abruptly and turned around to face Sirius, grinning widely and shaking his head. He looked back to normal!  
  
"Oh, Moony. It wasn't THAT funny. You do have the oddest sense of humor." he said in a serious voice.  
  
I was so glad to see him back up to snuff. Wait... Did I just say 'snuff'? That's creepy. Anyway, it made me feel much more comfortable around him and temporarily forget my problems.  
  
"Well, so do you, my dear Padfoot. Perhaps this is why we are best mates?" I replied, just as serious with my maniacal smirk on my face.  
  
"Possibly." Sirius replied as he motioned for Lily to scoot over so he could be seated next to me. She reluctantly moved, but was then relieved of her burden by the appearance of James.  
  
"'Ello Lily!" James exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek. Then he turned to me and said, "I'd give you a kiss, too, but I figured that I'd save it for later."  
  
I tensed up and everyone, including me, cracked up. "Thanks, James. I'll keep that I.O.U. in my back pocket." I said through my laughter.  
  
It felt good to laugh. Even though we were getting many stares that read, 'They need to go to St. Mungo's...', we didn't care. St. Mungo's has an excellent psychiatric ward and I'd be glad to visit!  
  
So, about a half of an hour later, all five of us (Peter was to meet us later for he was taking Remedial Potions) were the first in line to enter Hogsmeade.  
  
I turned away from James and Lily, who were currently undergoing a serious make out session, and noticed that Tonks was drifting off into space once again. She was a great girl, but hard to keep a conversation going with because she usually lost her train of thought. Then I noticed that Sirius was staring at me with that maniacal grin on his face that he used to attract anyone of the female sex to himself. I got creeped out... Was he gay? What was going on? I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way.  
  
I turned around and figured out that he was not staring at me, but at a rather attractive seventh year Hufflepuff. I mentally let out a sigh of relief. That made me feel a lot better.  
  
The girl was getting a bit annoyed by his staring and tapped me on my shoulder. Me, not having much contact with the female sex (with the exception of Lily and Tonks) because of my shyness, blushed.  
  
"Do you know that twit?" she asked me with a frown on her pretty face.  
  
"Uh... Y-yeah. He's my friend." I said stupidly.  
  
"What's his name?" she demanded.  
  
"Err... Sirius Black." I said. Boy did I sound like I had the vocabulary of a five year old. 'He's my friend'? WOW! You're smart, Remus. Really smart.  
  
She smiled, "Well, I'm Emily Thomas."  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin. Pleased to meet you." I said, sticking out my hand. She took it and we shook.  
  
"Right, well, see you around. And, tell Sirius to keep his eyes to himself." She walked away.  
  
I strolled over to Sirius and mimicked Emily, saying, "Keep your eyes to yourself." Sirius frowned and snapped out of his trance-like state.  
  
"Meh... Wha?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"She said to keep your eyes to yourself." I repeated.  
  
"Oh... Right..." Sirius said, blushing.  
  
Luckily, Professor Dumbledore came to the front of the line and began to recite the rules of our trip to Hogsmeade; the 'dos and don'ts'. We could all say them off the top of our head, but we still went through them every time.  
  
Finally, he opened the doors and we all processed out into the blinding sunlight. 


End file.
